I fell in love with an idiot
by Rodolfo Gonzalez S
Summary: Anjou Tokoha and Shindou Chrono are teammates, but ... thanks to a small incident they will begin to reveal their true feelings.
1. Chapter 1

_**It started as a normal day ...**_

 _ **Kamui, Shion and Tokoha waited for someone who had been late to arrive.**_

"Hell, Tokoha will scream at me again," said a red haired boy, who was running down the street.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Card Capital ...**

"I think and Chrono was late again" says Shion.

"I think and that Chrono was late again," says Shion, while helping Kamui with boxes full of product.

"Well, we should start, customers should not be late," Kamui replies, in that the capital card door opens.

"Good thing you got Chrono" Tokoha replies, in that moment Chrono falls on her.

"Chrono, what are you doing?" Tokoha asks, who was red with embarrassment, at that moment she felt something hot... in fact it was Chrono's forehead.

"Kamui-san, come quickly!" she shouted. When Kamui arrived, Tokoha told him what happened and he called a doctor.

Minutes later...

"Do not worry, he's fine, just sick from exhaustion and maybe a slight cold, it'll be fine in a couple of weeks," the doctor replies.

"Well, that's a good sign, do not you think?" Kamui tells the boys.

"Bad news, they do not answer at Chrono's house" Shion arrives telling them the bad news.

"Tokoha, we leave it in your hands," Kamui tells her.

"Huh? And why me?" she asks.

"Well, you see... I have to work late and... Shion..." Kamui exclaimed, who flew to see Shion.

"I'm sorry, I have a family affair and a meal with my parents" exclaimed the blond.

"Well... I'll have to explain this at home," Tokoha said a little resentfully.

* * *

Shion took Tokoha and Chrono to the Anjou house, it was the least he could do, by fotuna the only one who was in the house was Mamoru. After Tokoha explained the situation to his brother, he was understood and charged Chrono to the guest room.

"Thank you very much for this nii-san" thanks Tokoha to his brother, in that the door is heard and ...

"Stay with Chrono, I will explain to mom and dad what happened" says Mamoru, who leaves the room.

 _ **To be continue...**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Chrono woke up, only to realize that he was not at home.

"where I am?" the boy asks, not recognizing where he was. In that a figure enters the room ...

"I see that you are already better Chrono" Mamoru says, who brings the boy a couple of medications that the doctor had prescribed.

"Thanks Mamoru-san, I think I'll go home," says Chrono, who gets out of bed.

"The doctor said you should rest, and there is no one in your house, what are you going to do?" Mamoru asks.

"I do not know ..." the young redhead replies.

"Look, why do not you go and take a shower, and with your mind and body clean, you think more clearly," Mamoru advises the redhead.

"Well, I think I will do that" Chrono answers.

Chrono undressed, took a towel and everything looked good, until...

"Now that I remember it, where is Tokoha?" Mamoru wondered when he did not see his little sister anywhere.

-Kyyyyaaaaa! -

"Ooops, I think and I know where it is" says Mamoru, who runs to the bathroom only to laugh at the slap that Chrono painted.

* * *

 **Minutes later in Card Capital ...**

"Chrono what happened to your cheek?" Kamui asks him.

"I don't want to talk about that, you said you wanted me for something, what for?" Chrono asks his friend.

"Well, I'll go see an old friend so..." Kamui tells him until Chrono interrupts him.

"You want me to take care of the store, right?" Chrono answers him.

"Yes, you also do not have much to do, there are not many clients," Kamui replies.

"That's true, there are not many customers," Chrono says.

* * *

 **Minutes later...**

" **Chrono!** " Shion shouts at him

"Huh?" reacts Chrono, who had fallen asleep at the desk.

"What did you do to Tokoha?" Shion asks the redhead.

"I... I didn't do anything" Chrono answers nervous

"I'm sure Chrono-san is innocent Shion" Luna tells him, who quickly enters to the store.

"Quiet Luna, Shion just ask because it's strange to see Tokoha like that, right?" Am tells her to calm her partner.

"Chrono, what happened between you two?" Shion asks once more.

 _ **To be continue...**_


	3. Chapter 3

While Shion was trying to get some response from Chrono about what happened, with Tokoha it was another matter.

"Let's calm down, it was not so bad," says Mamoru, who tried to calm his sister who was furious.

"It was also just an accident, it will not happen again" he says, who tried to hold back the laughter when remembering the accident.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Card Capital ...**

"Just tell me what happened?" Shion asks, who continues with his interrogation.

"I told you nothing," Chrono says, averting his gaze a little.

"If so, then why do you look away" says Am.

"They could stop bothering me, I'm busy" shouts Chrono.

"With that, there is no one in the store," Shion replies.

In that moment the door of the store opens once more and a character enters who saves the life of Chrono.

"How good that I find you, Shin told me you're here," says Emi, who leaves Shion and the girls aside.

"excuse me?" says Luna trying to interrupt.

"Yes" Emi answers, turning around and noticing others.

"Do you two know each other or something like that?" Shion asks.

"Well ... something like that ..." Chrono answers, which raises Shion's suspicions more.

"Chrono in a few days we will have an event in the Dragon Epmpire and ..." Shion comments, but is interrupted by Chrono.

"Do not worry, I'm better now, I'll go back home today," Chrono tells his blond friend.

"Well, with your permission," Shion tells Emi, who says goodbye and leaves with Am and Luna.

* * *

 **Minutes later...**

"Wow, what problem are you in this time?" Emi asks the redhead.

"It's not very serious, but I'd rather not comment on it for now," the young man replies.

"Well, and you're not going to ask why I'm here?" she says.

"That's easy, Shin or Misaki sent you." Chrono responds to Emi.

"Nope ... I came on my own, the truth is I want you to know someone" Emi says, who grabs Chrono by the hand and pulls him out of the store.

Chrono closed the store and went walking with Emi, but the strangest thing is that she did not let go.

"Emi-san, could you tell me where we're going?" Chrono asks Emi.

"It's a surprise ... and please do not tell me Emi-san, with Emi it's okay," she replies as they continue walking.

 _ **To be continue...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chrono was still being dragged by Emi, until ...

"are you okay?" Emi asks Chrono who saw the redhead somewhat tired.

"Yes, it's just that... I still don't recover at all." the redhead answers, trying to catch his breath.

"don't worry we are already close" Emi comments.

* * *

 **Minutes later...**

After walking a while, they came to a house.

"We're here, how do you feel?" Emi asks the redhead.

"Yes, but where are we?" he replies somewhat confused, since he did not know where he was.

"in my house, but ... don't worry, go to rest a little" Emi said very kindly.

(Some minutes later already inside the house ...)

"Here, I brought you some water." Emi tells him, who brings a glass of water to Chrono.

"Thank you." Chrono answers, taking the glass.

"By the way ... do you think I can have my revenge." Emi asks him, who pulls out his deck.

"Ha, of course." Chrono answers her.

"Stand up my Vanguard!" they both shout.

Minutes later...

*Knock Knock*

"I think He's here," Emi tells Chrono, who looked a little excited.

"Who arrived?" asks Chrono.

"The person I want you to meet, do not go see my letters while I'm going to open the door," says Emi, who before going to open the door winks at Chrono.

"Hi, are you the guy that Emi talked to me about?" a blue-haired boy asks him.

"Yes, and you... are?" asks Chrono.

"He is Sendou Aichi and he is my Brother" Emi answers him, while smiling at the redhead.

"Emi told me you were good at Vanguard, would you mind if I see your game for a bit," Aichi tells them.

"Of course not," Chrono replies to Aichi, while the redhead returns to his game.

A few damages later ...

"Chronojet dragon Nextage attacks!" Chrono shouted.

"No ... no guard" answers Emi because she did not have enough to defend her.

"Triple Drive! ... get ... Chritical Trigger!" said Chrono, leaving Emi with 6 damages ... and ending the game.

"Good, brother what do you think of Chrono?" Emi asks him.

"Well ... first of all let me tell you that you have come a long way, and your" friend "is... a very good Cardfighter, I would like to show you some tricks, what do you say Chrono ?, do you dare?" says Aichi to the redhead.

"I ..." Chrono replied, who did not know what to say or respond to that request

to be continue


	5. Chapter 5

While Chrono was playing with Emi, Aichi saw the potential of Chrono ...

"Oh, I was a little late, I think, and I have to go back." Chrono tells both of them taking their things and trying to stand up.

"It's okay, but come back another time." Emi tells Chrono.

"I will do what i can." The redhead replies.

* * *

 **Minutes later...**

"I'm sorry Mamoru, I was late, I ran into someone and played him a few rounds of Vanguard." apologizes the young redhead who had arrived late afternoon.

"Do not worry, after all... today you're going, right?" Mamoru says to him sadly.

"Yes, I can not cause you more inconvenience." Chrono answers him.

"Just do not speed up too much, and remember that the doctor said you should rest from time to time." Mamoru reminds him.

"Yes, but I'm better now, by the way?... Where's the Anger?" Chrono asks him, until he is greeted by a hit from Tokoha.

"Who do you call me?" asks a voice with an aura that is frightening and terrifying.

"Hello Toko, will you stay for dinner?" his brother asks him.

"No, I'll go with Kumi and the girls or as much as possible away from the perverted idiot." she answers by slamming the door and leaving the house again.

"Why is she still mad at me? She knows it was an accident." Chrono answers him.

"Well ... at the moment we are going to eat something, do you think?" Mamoru tells Chrono, as he takes out some plates to serve some slices of Pizza.

"Yes." Chrono answers.

* * *

 **Hours later...**

"I'm here." Tokoha said when entering through the door.

"Oh! You're a little sister." Mamoru tells him when he sees Tokoha enter through the door.

"Yes, by the way nii-san, where is the pervert?" she asks him.

"Well ... Chrono left a couple of hours ago." Mamoru replies to his little sister.

* * *

 _ **Flashback...**_

"Well, it's time for me to return to my house." Chrono says, who was lifting the dishes.

"You did not have to help me with this." said Mamoru, who saw Chrono raising dinner plates.

"I know, but it's the least I can do for the good treatment they had with me." Chrono answers, who was very grateful.

"Say goodbye to your parents and the Tsundere girl." Chrono tells Mamoru, who accompanies him to the door.

 _ **End of FlashBack...**_

* * *

"I see ... anyway, I'm going to sleep." Tokoha tells his brother.

"it's okay." Mamoru replies.

the next day...

Everyone went to Card Capital # 2 among those present were ... Rummy Labyrinth, Trinity Dragon and of course Try 3. Everything was fine, until someone crossed his path ...

 _ **To be continue...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The next day...**_

Everyone went to Card Capital # 2 among those present were ... Rummy Labyrinth, Trinity Dragon and of course Try 3. Everything was fine, until someone crossed his path ...

"How nice that I find you, do you have a second?" Emi asks Chrono, who is very happy to see the redhead again.

"Well, actually we were going to Card Capital # 2, do you want to come?" Chrono tells her, who quickly accepts the invitation.

* * *

 _ **In the meantime...**_

"Damm!, Why Chrono it's so popular with the girls?" Tsuneto complained, as he watched Chrono talk to Emi.

"By the way ... does anyone know who the girl is?" ask Am.

"I don't know, but this is the second time we see her." Karl replies.

"What do you mean by the second time?" Kumi asks.

"Well... one day Kamui-san invited us and Chrono to the first store and that's where we saw her." Kei answers him.

"And can you tell who the hell it is?" Tokoha asks him.

"Uuuh, maybe someone is jealous" Tsuneto joked, not knowing the problem he was getting into.

"What the hell did you say?" asks Tokoha, who was surrounded by a dark aura and red eyes.

"Guys she will be with us, her name is ..." says Chrono, but is interrupted by Emi.

"Hello, my name is Sendou Emi, great pleasure." she appeared, who grabbed Chrono by the arm, which Luna and Tokoha did not like.

"Troy is going to burn here." Tsuneto comments to his companions.

"Yeah, and the worst part is that Chrono is in the middle of this." Shion answers.

* * *

 _ **Minutes later in Card Capital ...**_

"Chrono, we can talk for a minute." Shion tells him, who tries to get his attention to go talk to the other side with the boys.

"What happen?" Chrono asks, who did not know what was happening.

"I wanted to ask you, do you know the bundle you're in?" Shion tells him, at that moment Kamui arrives very angry

"Chronoooo!" Kamui yells at the redhead and taking him by the collar of his shirt.

"Hi Kamui-san, what's wrong?" asks Chrono, who was confused and did not know why it was that "kind treatment"

"I'll tell you what happens, why does Emi-chan keep talking about you with the other girls?" Kamui answers, as he starts crying.

"I do not know." Chorno answers, who lets go of Kamui's grip.

"Well, I only have a theory of events ... there are 3 girls in the room who may be in love with Chrono ..." Shion tells them, who turned to see ... Emi, Tokoha and Luna.

 **To be continue...**


	7. Chapter 7

"Explain yourself, how three?" asks Chrono.

"Yes, well... according to the data I have collected." says Karl, but is interrupted by Chrono.

"Go to the point, smart kid." Chrono answers crossing his arms.

"Well... we think that Emi, Luna and Tokoha could be in love with you." Karl says to him, at that moment Chrono starts to laugh.

"Hey, what's the joke?" Shion asks.

"Well, where I start, what you try to say is that... inside the store there are three girls that are in love with me." Chronion tells Shion, while he was still laughing.

"yes." the blonde replies a little more seriously.

"I know, why didn't we find out first?" suggests Kei.

"That's a suicide plan, but since we are not Chrono I think and there will be no problem." Tsuneto answers him.

"Okay, but first I need some help, and it's clear that Chrono too, so ... I'll call someone to help us." Shion tells them.

* * *

 _ **While ... (With the girls)**_

"I see that Luna has competition" thought Am ...

"Something wrong, Am?" Kumi asks.

"No, it's nothing." she answers.

"By the way, I think "someone" wants to talk to you." Kumi tells her, seeing that Shion was calling her.

"Well, I'll go see what he wants." She answers who stands on the couch to go talk to him.

"And what do you need from me?" she asked, but the other girls were watching and they started talking.

"I think they don't make a bad couple, do you think?" Luna tells them.

"Yes, they look nice together... By the way... do you guys like someone?" Emi asks the other girls, and this makes Luna and Tokoha blush.

-".."

"Your silence is a very good answer, and who is he?" Emi asks them.

* * *

 _ **While in another part (With Shion and Am)...**_

"Do you hate Chrono so much?" asks Am.

"Why do you say that." Shion replies.

"I'll do what I can just for Luna's sake, since it's obvious that you guys can not handle this issue." says Am to Shion.

"Thank you..." the blonde thanks her.

"Are you going to say something else?" she asks him.

"Nope." Shion answers.

"Well... I do..." says Am, whose voice starts to change a bit, and it gets a little nervous.

"And what was that you wanted to tell me?" Shion asks to the blue-haired girl.

"Go out... Go out with me... please." Am says to Shion, but she was so nervous and embarrassed that she had to look down so he woudn't see the redness of her face.

 **What will Shion's response be? What will happen to Chrono and his harem?**

 **all this and more in the next chapters...**


	8. Chapter 8

"If you do not want it is fine ... I understand, I have done terrible things to you, and the most normal thing would be that ..." Am answers with a weak voice and about to cry, but something happened that she didn't expect.

"Why... why did you do that?" She asks, as she blushes at the kiss the blonde gave her.

"I thought you wanted an answer and I gave it to you, besides I think that it would be more correct to pay the price of your mistakes with the person who suffered more with them." Shion replies to Am, while he embraces her.

"That does not make sense... Besides... I didn't expect that... that kiss." she says, revealing her reddish face.

"Changing the subject... how will you do to save Chrono from certain death?" Shion asks, since Am was out of his mind, he thought it would be best to change the subject for now.

"Well, follow my plans to the letter and see you tomorrow at three o'clock." she tells him, who left the blonde giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 _ **The next morning...**_

"Am?, What are we doing in this place? "Asks Luna, who did not know anything about her partner's plan.

"Well the truth is that..." she replies nervously, but at that moment, Shion had arrived.

"We're here." Shion greets the girls

"We?" Luna asks Shion.

"HI." greet Chrono to the pink-haired girl.

"Since we're all here, what do you think we're going to see a movie?" Am suggests them.

"yes." the others answer him.

* * *

 _ **Already in the cinema...**_

"Shion and I are going to buy the tickets." says Am, who puts his plan into action.

"And what do we do, Am?" Luna asks him.

"Well ... you go buy the popcorn and the sodas." she answers, who lined up with Shion to buy the tickets.

"And what is the plan?" Shion asks.

"..."

"Wait ... you do not have any, right?" Shion answers.

"I expected Luna to act on her account, and give it a push only if necessary." she answers the blonde.

"That reminds me something." Shion tells her.

"Yes, what happen?" she asks him.

"Do you want to go with me to the Dragon Empire event? I think it's an event in pairs or something..." Shion invites her.

"heh, I thought you would never ask me." she answers Shion and hugs him shortly after leaving the ticket line.

"Well, let's go where Chrono and Luna are." Shion answers, who had blushed a bit like Am.

* * *

 _ **A couple of hours later...**_

"Well, thanks for the date guys." Thank you, Am, who gives Shion a kiss on the cheek and he blushes, this makes Chrono laugh at his friend's blush but... Am pushes Luna towards him making him kiss her equally on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Chrono-san, Am! Why did you do that?" Luna reacts, who goes from confused to scream at her partner, but this one runs away before something else happens.

 _ **It seems that a date has ended, but ... what about the other two girls? What will be the final decision of Chrono? this and more in the next chapter.**_

 _ **To be continue...**_


	9. Chapter 9

While the Anjou were eating, Mamoru received a call that a certain guest had arrived and that he needed to be ready by the planned day.

* * *

 _ **In the meantime...**_

"By the way, what happened to the boy who stayed here for a few days?" Misae asks her daughter.

"I don't know, should I?" she answers.

"Tokoha... did you fight with your boyfriend?" She asks her.

"... Why do you say that?!" she yells at her mother.

"Well, it's the second time you bring him home and..." his mother says.

"Nooooo, he was just sick and..." she says, but Mamoru enters at that moment.

"and Tokoha offered to bring him, since there was no one in his house," replies Mamoru, who saves his sister from her mother's jokes.

"well I'm going to sleep." Tokoha tells them, who lifts his plates and leaves, but...

"Tokoha, could you help me tomorrow with the preparations for the event?" Mamoru asks.

"Sure, but there's still time, right?" Tokoha answers him.

"Yes, but we will have a special guest and I want to have things with a few days of antisipation." Mamoru replies.

"Ok" Tokoha answers.

when Tokoha goes to his bedroom he receives a message from Kamui ...

* * *

 **URGENT!**

 ** _The following information you can't tell anyone... tomorrow your Romeo will go out with my Juliet. If you want to prevent something serious from happening, come with me, I'll be waiting for you behind the Empire Dragon._**

* * *

"For me that idiot can go out with whoever likes it." said the green-haired girl very angry.

"..."

"But ... what does Kamui mean by something serious?" Tokoha asks herself.

"..."

"I do not think Chrono is going to..." she said, who imagines Chrono in a tuxedo and Emi aside wearing a wedding dress.

"Damn, tomorrow I'll have to see Kamui-san and take this big doubt out of my head!" said Tokoha, who got upset and gave a little tantrum in his bed.

 _What will happen to the doubts that Tokoha has? Can they be clarified with time? Or maybe ... Tokoha was part of some Kamui plan to sabotage Chrono's appointment with Emi? ._

 ** _To be continue..._**


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell are you doing with that, Kamui-san?" Tokoha asks Kamui who was dressed up.

"shhh." Kamui answers, who tries to silence her.

"Could you explain to me why we do this?" Tokoha asks him.

"Shut up and look." he answers, at that moment both see that Chrono arrives and waited for someone.

* * *

 **Meanwhile near that place...**

"I'm sorry I'm late." Emi says to him, who only had been delayed a few minutes.

"No, don't worry." Chrono answers her.

"Well, let's go." she says taking Chrono by the hand, this makes Tokoha upset a bit.

"We're leaving too." Kamui answers.

"But..." Tokoha replies.

"Do you really want to leave things like that?" Kamui asks him.

"Yeah, I do not care if Chrono throws himself in a well or marries her." Tokoha answers him, but he fell into Kamui's trap.

"Really?" he asks him.

"Yes ... well ..." she answers, but she was already hesitating.

"Come on, if something happens, we'll stop it immediately." Kamui answers.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Chrono and Emi ...**

"..."

"You're kind of thoughtful, can I help you with something?" asks Emi, who comes a little closer to the redhead.

"No, it's nothing ... I ... just ..." says Chrono, but in that moment Emi interrupts him by putting a finger in his mouth.

"I don't know what makes you so worried but ... you can tell me." she tells him.

"I'm going for something to drink." Chrono answers him, who tried to evade the subject.

 **A few minutes later ...**

"take it." Chrono tells him, while he handed the drink to Emi.

"Kamui-san, you're paranoid, nothing is happening here, I'm leaving." Tokoha tells Kamui, as she gets up from where she was hiding... At that moment something happened that made her react ...

"Chrono, my brother will go to the event that will take place in the Dargon Empire, so I was wondering ... if you ... would you like to go with me?" Emi tells him.

"I ... I ..." Chrono was in a very complicated situation, but at that moment someone came out of the bushes and made Chrono react.

"Excuse me, but I have something to do." Chrono answers him, who goes after the person he saw who came out of the bushes.

 _ **What will happen now?**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chrono ran while looking for Tokoha everywhere, at that moment someone appeared ...

*punch*

"And why was it?" Chrono asks, who does not receive a response from the person who had hit him.

"If you are a man, get up." Kamui responds, who seemed annoyed with the redhead.

"What's your problem, Kamui-san?" Chrono asks, but he only gets another punch from Kamui.

"Why don't you understand the feelings of others?" Kamui yells.

"what are you talking about?" asks Chrono.

"I don't have to tell you, go and ask her, if he still wants to talk to you?" Kamui says angrily.

"I'll do that." Chrono answers him.

Chrono left Kamui to go in search of Tokoha. His first stop was ...

Empire dragon ...

"Mamoru-san!" Screams Chrono.

"what's going on?" Mamoru asks worried, since he had time not to see his sister.

"Haven't you seen your sister?" asks Chrono.

"No, dont tell me ..." Mamoru replies, fearing the worst ...

"Yes, She and Kamui, they spied on Emi and me on our date." Chrono answers him.

"She isn't here, do you want me to help you look for her?" Mamoru asks, who saw Chrono worried.

"No, you have a job here, besides ..." Chrono says, but in that ... a "friend" comes to help him.

"If it's a love problem, I'll help you, by the way, what happened to your cheek?" Nagisa asks him.

"Nothing happened, but ..." says Chrono, who remembers why Kamui had hit him and he better shut up. They both leave the Dragon Empire while they separate. Chrono goes to look for her in Card Capital # 2, while Nagisa looks for her near the park.

minutes later...

"Chrono, what did you do?" Shin asks Chrono.

"What are you talking about, Shin-san?" the boy answers.

"I don't know, but Misaki told me not to let you in... besides Tokoha has a good time crying." Shin tells Chrono.

"That means she's here!" Chrono tells Shin.

"Yes, but why do you say it like that?" Shin asks him.

"Well ... where do I start?" says Chrono, who starts telling Shin everything.

What will happen now? Well that will be known in the next chapter.

To be continue...


	12. Chapter 12

While Chrono explained to Shin everything that happened, in the upper part of the building Kumi, Misaki and Jaime tried to calm down Tokoha.

"I understand how you feel Tokoha and I think the best for you is..." Kumi tells him, at that moment Shin comes up with someone who wasn't very welcome.

"Shin, why did you let him in?" Misaki asks.

"Well ... I think it would be the best to let him explain himself." Shin tells Misaki.

"... OK." she answers.

"Well, I don't want to hear it!" Tokoha yells at them.

"Hey, at least let me explain." Chrono tells him, at that moment Jaime makes his typical jokes.

"I'm sorry, Friend, but you heard her, I can take care of her if you want." Jaime tells Chrono.

" **Don't bother me, Jaime!** " He shouts Chrono upset, leaving everyone surprised, since he wasn't in the mood for his jokes.

"Just one thing ... why don't you want to listen to me?" asks Chrono.

" **Why ?! You think it's fun to go out with three at the same time.** " Tokoha yells at him.

"Hey let's calm down a bit and ..." Shin tells them, but Misaki interrupts him.

"Do not get into this Shin." she tells him trying to get away, since he wanted to support his friend's son.

" **Okay, if you don't want listen to me... I'm leaving!** " Shout Chrono and go down the stairs and leaving Card Capital. At that moment Shin only looks at them and leaves behind Chrono.

"where are you going?" Misaki stop him.

"I'll go look for him, I just hope he's okay... since he wasn't his fault," Shin says in a serious tone.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile out of Card Capital # 2 ..._**

"Chrono did you find her?" Nagisa asks, who was accompanied by the Trinity Dragon.

"Yes, she was in Card Capital ... Well, I think I'll tell Mamoru where she was and I'll go do other things." Chrono answers, who pretends to smile and leaves the place.

"... uhm ... is there something weird here?" said Nagisa.

"What do you mean?" Tsuneto asks him.

"I don't know, let's go to Card Capital to Investigate." she answers.

"Well, come on guys." Tsuneto tells Karl and Kei.

Will Nagisa and the trinity Dragon manage to decipher this mystery? All this and more in the next chapter.

 _ **To be continue...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_After Chrono left, both Trinity Dragon and Nagisa entered the store..._

"what happened here?" Tsuneto asks.

"It's not a good time guys." Misaki answers, who was comforting Tokoha.

"And why is that?" Nagisa asks Misaki, who after explaining everything to Nagisa and the boys, was at that moment when Nagisa decided to act.

"Hahaha." laughs Nagisa.

"What are you laughing at?" Tokoha asks him.

"I see what happens here, all the others girls make their attempt to conquer Shindou and you... you just start crying like the little girl." Nagisa answers her.

"It is none of your business." Tokoha answers him.

"Of course, if I see a friend in trouble I will go to help him." she answers.

"The only thing you're doing is getting into where they do not call you, and all because Kamui-san doesn't love you!" Shouts Tokoha.

 ** _* Slap *_**

"Why don't you go and get some fresh air? That could help you." Jaime advises him, who was worried about both Tokoha and Chrono.

"Yes, I believe and it's the best." Tokoha answers him. as he left Jaime let out a big sigh.

"Don't you think we should help them or something?" Jaime asks the girls.

"It's true that things got out of control, but they have to fix their own problems." Misaki answers.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Chrono...**_

"I can't believe it Shin-san, she won't even let me say a word to her." Chrono grumbled.

"You know Chrono ... we all need a second chance, sometimes ... we're very angry and we don't want to hear what other people are saying, what if you try again?" Shin advises Chrono, at that time Shin decides to stop and go to the bushes, since there was something or rather someone.

"You should talk to him, don't you think?" Shin tells Tokoha.

"I was very hard with him, do you think he wants to talk to me?" Tokoha asks him.

"You can only know that until you talk to him." Shin-san replies.

"Yes, I believe and I will do that." Tokoha tells him, who starts walking towards where Chrono is.

 _ **To be continue**_ _ **...**_


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't believe it Shin-san, she won't even let me say a word to her." Chrono grumbled.

"You know Chrono ... we all need a second chance, sometimes ... we're very angry and we don't want to hear what other people are saying, what if you try again?" Shin advises Chrono, at that time Shin decides to stop and go to the bushes, since there was something or rather someone.

"You should talk to him, don't you think?" Shin tells Tokoha.

"I was very hard with him, do you think he wants to talk to me?" Tokoha asks him.

"You can only know that until you talk to him." Shin-san replies.

"Yes, I believe and I will do that." Tokoha tells him, who starts walking towards where Chrono is.

* * *

 _ **[Chapter 14]**_

"Can i sit?" Tokha asks Chrono.

"Sure ..." he answers, without even turning around.

"I'm very sorry, I think it bothered me and I didn't give you time to explain me all the things." says Tokoha, who tries to look for Chrono's face.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Chrono answers, who turns to see her. right there is when Tokoha realizes ...

""What happened to your face?" She asks him.

"Kamui." Chrono responds, touching his cheek.

"I see ..." Tokoha replies, who lets see the slapping that Nagisa had given him.

"What happened to you?" asks Chrono.

"Nagisa." she answers, in that she stands up and ... "Come on ..." Tokoha tells Chrono.

"Where?" he asks

"To my house, I don't think you want Mikuru-san to see you in that state." she answers.

"Uhm ... I guess you're right." Chrono answers her.

* * *

 _ **Already in the house of the Anjou ...**_

"Wow, I didn't think Kamui-san hit so hard." says Tokoha, who puts some alcohol in Chrono's wounds.

"Ouch, you could be more careful, it still hurts me." Chono yells at him, but Tokoha presses hard on the wound.

"You did it on purpose." Chrono says.

"No, why do you think?" Tokoha answers, with a sarcastic accent, Chrono wasn't going to be left behind and this one touched the cheek where Nagisa had slapped her, but ...

"I think and you have bad luck ... because it doesn't hurt anymore." she answers.

For a moment there was a great silence, until for some reason both began to laugh, until out of nowhere, to the extent that the tiredness left them exhausted and they fell asleep ...

 ** _To be continue..._**


End file.
